Monster
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: One Shot: It wasn't me. It was my monster. Talking in my ear constantly. It wasn't my fault. It couldn't be but here I am with blood on my hands. But it wasn't me because I'm not the monster. Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own nor am making a profit from using **Big Wolf on Campus**. It is just for fun.

I do not own nor am making a profit by mentioning **Jonny Concrete** 's **Monster.** It had inspired me to making this story and that is all.

 **Warnings:** Blood, gore, violence, mild language, hints of male love, angst, and horror.

 **Pairings:** Slight Tommy/Mertin

 **Word Count:** 998 (pure story)

 **A/N:** So this is my first story of this fandom. First off, sorry for this being soooo short. I hate short stories, however there wasn't more to write for this. Anymore and it would be forced and corny. I also apologize for it being so...dark and angst filled. However, Halloween is coming up and I wanted to start with this. I swear, I'm not a dark writer! My stuff is mostly funny with a little angst; or none at all. I blame listening to the song called **Monster** by **Jonny Concrete**. Sooo yeah. I warn you, this is rated M for a reason. So if you don't like gore...then do **NOT** read this.

I warned you.

On a brighter note, I am making another story for this fandom and it's not as dark and much **MUCH** longer. So keep an eye out for that one.

Otherwise, I hope to creep you out. Make you cry. Make you not want to go to bed. All the things that are perfectly fine in this month and so close to Halloween. Also, I hope you find it somewhat enjoyable.

 **SHOUTING**

 _Noises_

 _ **Inside voice**_

 _Each flashback will be separated with something you will see is obvious. But I also have the flash back in italics as well._

* * *

 **Monster**

A metallic smell filled the dark room to a nauseum degree. Moonlight shone through a small window, reflecting two amber colored orbs. Blood and flesh covered fangs glistened, as heavy breathing echoed through the dark room. It was cold. Cold enough to see the breathing.

The amber orbs were looking to the ground. Rage filled amber into fear filled blue. It was a body. Blood flowing slowly from the open pale skin, tainting it with the deep red liquid. Bone and flesh peeled back from the open wound. Mouth open wide, just as wide as the blue orbs. Whimpering and gargling joined the heavy breathing.

"To..." came from the thin blood filled pale lips.

The garling and whimpers slowed down. The ragged breath slowed. Soon the body was silence.

Amber orbs blinked before fear reflected those in the still open blue.

"N...no." came softly from the bloody and flesh covered fangs.

"What...did I do?"

 _Creak...Creak..._

"This...this can't be real." another whisper.

 _Thud._

"This is a nightmare." said a fearful voice as they sat next to the corpse.

A blood covered clawed hand went to the pale face and gently stroked it. Blood smeared the pale face. Claws faded to big rough hands. Half the face had smeared blood mixed with the wet tears.

Their hand pulled back, fear filling their body at seeing the blood. Green hazel orbs looked over the body, trying to avoid that terrified face. However, the dark clothes gave the illusion of there being no body; only a head. Tears filled those green hazel orbs as a choked sob got caught in their throat.

 ** _'You're a monster.'_**

"Shut up!" came a growl.

Bloody hands gripped at brown hair, digging the normal nails into their head.

" **FUCKING SHUT UP!** " they howled, as the green hazel eyes vanished.

Silence.

Ragged breath broke through the silence before the green hazel orbs returned. Fear. Fear filled those orbs.

"I couldn't...I didn't..." they whispered.

 ** _'You did. We did.'_**

"What..."

 _ **'We had to do it. He was a threat.'**_

"No..." came a growl.

 _ **'He threatened what we are. What we are meant to be.'**_

"He was keeping me sane!"

 _ **'He was holding us back.'**_

"Fuck you! I never wanted this! I just want to be normal!" came another growl.

 _Creak._

 _Creak thud...Creak thud...Creak thud...Creak thud..._

 _ **'But you aren't normal. We are one and the same. But we aren't whole. Embrace what you are. Become what you were destined to become. There's nothing holding you back now.'**_

Hazel green orbs looked down at the body. Amber flashed, mixed in the hazel green.

"But I'm not..."

 **~~~~Flash~~~~**

 _The pale face had a smile. The blue eyes filled with joy._

 **~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **'We are one.'**_

 **~~~~Flash~~~~**

 _Slowly those eyes turned to confusion as the smile fell from those thin lips._

 _'Tommy?' they said, concern dripping from the words._

 **~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm not you! I hate you!"

 **~~~~Flash~~~~**

 _'Shut up!' came a growl from those amber orbs._

 _Those blue eyes turned confused._

 _'I hate you!' growled out those amber orbs as they stared with rage at the pale teen._

 _'What?'_

 _Hurt was mixed with confusion, the same emotions mixed in those blue orbs._

 _'Shut up! I'm gonna kill you!' growled those amber orbs._

 **~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **'Then you are hating yourself because we are the same.'**_

 **~~~~Flash~~~~**

 _The black haired teen backed away, fear slipping into those blue orbs._

 **~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

Silence.

 **~~~~Flash~~~~**

 _'What's wrong? Tell me, please.'_

 _Those amber orbs slowly advanced towards the now trembling pale teen._

 _His hand reached out and grabbed the closest object. A vase held in front as to keep the advancing wolf from reaching him._

 **~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **'Embrace us. Accept who you are. We are a monster.'**_

 **~~~~Flash~~~~**

 _Clawed hands grabbed the object and tossed it. Everything went dark as the only light in the room was broken as well as the vase. Those same claws dug deep into the stomach. Thin pale lips opened but nothing came out; a silent scream._

 **~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

"Monster..." came a weak voice.

 **~~~~Flash~~~~**

 _White fangs glistened with in the soft moonlight._

 **~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **'Monster.'**_

 **~~~~Flash~~~~**

 _Red filled the room as those teeth bit and tore at the delicate pale neck. A soft whimper escaped those thin lips as a feral growl came from behind the bloody mouth, still clamped on the neck. Blood sipped through those jagged teeth. Flesh stuck deep between the once clean pearly white fangs._

 _The pale young man stumbled backwards the moment he was free from his attacker's grip. He brought his hands to his neck, which was spurting out blood. Frightened and pain filled blue orbs stared into the darkness. Staring into those terrifying amber orbs. Glowing eerily within the moonlight._

 _Thud_

 **~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

Hazel green orbs turned towards the bloody body. The blood had finally stopped. The air became sour; a mix of metallic, piss, and shit.

 _Cough Cough_ _Hack...Cough Hack..._ _Cough...Spit_

Smell of vomit mixed with the other odors.

 _Creakthud. Creakthud. Creakthud. Creakthud. Creakthud. Creakthud. Slam. Creak..._

The chilly night air creeped into the room.

A howl rung out in the distance. Pain filled that howl.

Moonlight shone through the open door and filled the room. The bloody scene was visible for all to see. The body seemed to be floating in a pool that was made up of blood. Saliva and blood mixed in the open mouth, which stopped flowing. The smeared blood drying on the pale face, those eyes still wide. The stomach and guts were exposed to the cold night air. Steam visible, yet slowing down, as the body began to turn cold. Bloody hands sprawled out, palms facing up.

The moonlight gently illuminated over the pale young teen's left hand. Light lingered over the black ring on the ring finger, which was tainted with blood.

Another howl echoed farther away. Full of rage, full of hate, full of blood lust.

It was a monster.

* * *

Happy Halloween!


End file.
